flipline_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
WafflesFana!'s FC Tournament
WafflesFana!'s 'FC Tournament' was a FC Tournament created by WafflesFana!. Formation WafflesFana! announced her FC Tournament on October 21, 2013. Adam was the first person to sign up with his FC of the same name. At first, she was going to allow 32 contestants, but the number dropped to 24. It began on October 24, 2013. Conestants *Mika (MikiCHU7) *Adam (Adam) *Camilla (WafflesFana!) *Jake (Jake) *Luke (nicccky) *Millie (SpongeBob29) *Luigi (Weegee) *Dice (magicmusic) *Hawaii (AlondraXP) *Jane (Penguin022) *Donald (Nickito) *Tiffany (StrawberryJam) *Tim (Yoshi Dinosaur) *Candy (D-Witch) *CoolA (SodaPopExplosive) *Chantall (ShannonIsMyCrush) *Avery (Jdfan07) *Sly (Albert Wesker) *Mario (Mario the Plumber) *Boom (Cosmic Pikachu) *Julia (Ririko) *Boom (Papl) *Julie (Honeyrulz) *1234 (-Hershey Fanatic-) Round 1 Round 1 kicked off with Chantall by ShannonIsMyCrush and Avery by Jdfan07. After 5 votes were submitted, Ririko discovered that jdfan07 voted for himself. In order to make everything fair, WafflesFana! reset the poll to allow everyone to re-cast their votes fairly. When Ririko suspected that jdfan07 voted for himself again, she tempted him to admit that he cheated again. jdfan07 was disqualified from the tournament and Chantall was given a default win. The next match was between Hawaii by AlondraXP and 1234 by -Hershey Fanatic-. Hawaii received 8 votes while 1234 did not receive a single vote. Hawaii was declared the winner and was moved on to the next round. The next match was between Tim by Yoshi Dinosaur and Boom by Cosmic Pikachu. On October 25, 2013, Tim received 10 votes and won the match against Boom, who received 6 votes. After the Tim-Boom match was Tiffany by StrawberryJam against Julia by Ririko. Julia won the popular vote 15-7 to Tiffany. Julia is so far the only contestant to receive that many votes. Afterwards was the match between CoolA by SodaPopExplosive and Sly by Albert Wesker. At first, CoolA took an early lead, but Sly began to catch up and eventaully lost 7-11 to CoolA, who advanced to round 2. Following that battle was Julie by Honeyrulz against Jane by Penguin022. Julie was the victor of the J Battle and won 7-4. The following match was Candy by D-Witch against Mario by Mario the Plumber. The match went by rather quickly with Candy winning 7-6 over Mario. Next was Donald by Nickito against Boom by Papl. Donald received 3 votes (one from Nickito himself) and Boom received 14 votes. Instead of disqualifing Nickito, WafflesFana! reset the poll. Boom received 3 votes and Donald received 2. Forumers told WafflesFana! that Nickito voted for himself, and he was disqualified. Round 2 Round 2 will consist of the winners of round 1 facing off against contestants who received wild card access to round 2 automatically. These contestants are Mika by MikiCHU7, Dice by magicmusic, Jake by Jake, Luke by nicccky, Adam by Adam, Luigi by Weegee, Camilla by WafflesFana!, and Millie by SpongeBob29. Round 2 began on October 31, 2013 with Mika by MikiCHU7 against Chantall by ShannonIsMyCrush. Mika won 7-5 and Chantall was removed from the tournament. Then the second match is between Dice by magicmusic and Hawaii by AlondraXP. It was one of the two of the closest matches in Round 2 (with Luigi VS Julie), and Dice won 10-8 and Hawaii was kicked out. The next match was Jake by Jake and Tim by Yoshi Dinosaur. Jake won 10-3. Following was Luke by nicccky against Julia by Ririko. Of course, the victor was clear before the round even began, and Julia won 10-1. Julia is the only FC who won against her opponent that the opponent has the least votes of all the losers in Round 2. The next match was between Adam by Adam and CoolA by SodaPopExplosive. Adam received 10 votes and CoolA received 3 votes. Following that match was with Luigi by Weegee and Julie by Honeyrulz. It was one of the two of the closest matches in Round 2 (with Dice VS Candy), and in the end, Julie won with 10 votes when Luigi got 8. The next match is between Camilla by WafflesFana! and Candy by D-Witch. Camilla won over Candy by 9-5. The final match is Boom by Papl and Millie by SpongeBob29. Boom won over Millie with 11-3, considering the highest votes among all Round 2 Contestants, but Julia got the highest votes, which was 15, in Round 1. Round 3 The first match in Round 3 is Mika by MikiCHU7 and Dice by Magicmusic. Dice wins by 11-6 over Mika. Then next is Jake by Dr. Cookie and Julia by Ririko. Julia wins by 10-8 over Jake. Third, Adam by Adam and Julie by ahfaz12. Adam won by 11-10 over Julie. Lastly, Camilla by WafflesFana! and Boom by Papl. Camilla won by 13-7 over Papl. Semi-Finals The first match in Semi-Finals is Dice by Magicmusic and Julia by Ririko. Currently, Dice is winning, but unfortunately, Ririko sent a PM to WafflesFana to DQ her own FC. Also, Ririko, really wanted to kill herself due to lacking of hardwork. DQ Situations Avery by Jdfan07 The first round of the tournament was Avery by Jdfan07 against Chantall by iHaveManyFans. At first, WafflesFana! reset the votes because jdfan07 said in the comments that he voted for himself. Then, Avery received more and more votes, causing Ririko to get suspicious. She was possessed to get the truth out of jdfan07, who eventually admitted to voting for himself again and was disqualified, giving Chantall an automatic win. Donald by Nickito In the final match of round 1, Donald by Nickito was paired up with Boom by Papl. Nickito voted for himself saying "it was Donald, not him" and was disqualified for voting for himself, even though Boom already won with 14 votes. Category:Infobox templates Category:Tournaments